Shirts ablaze
by CaptainTmir
Summary: When Remus met tonks oneshot, short, also features Sirius, angst ' hey it was his fav jumper '


Another one shot, yay I lurves, this may or may not be I'm not sure yet, most likely.  
A few words before You read, you might just skip this who cares; I just like writing.

Reviews I like, flames I like, constructive; I don't like examples.

_I lurv your fic_

_Please rite more_

_Ur fic suxs_

Those I like,

Now what I don't like

_Your writing is _blah blah blah _your form _blahblah blah_ you should get a beta_

Get what I'm saying? Good now on with da story!!!!!!

So when Remus met Tonks.

"You will just fall in love with her Remus." Sirius pulled a brush through his hair, it  
wasn't dirty anymore, but still needed a good brush, to be back to it's original luscious  
state.

"Ok, and who exactly is she, this new member?" Remus was of course sitting on an old   
comfy couch, hidden behind a big old boring book.

"Nymphadora Tonks."

Remus was kind of like the book, no the book represented Remus, other than the big part;  
no he was rather skinny.

No what is meant by Remus is like the book, is Remus Lupin held a lot of information, he  
was old, and he was boring. There wasn't anyway to get around it, in his old years Remus had gotten to be the most boring old man in the wizarding world.

"Tonks… where have I heard that before, any relation to you Pads?"

Sirius made a face as the brush got stuck in his hair, he could understand why so many  
men chose to keep their hair short.

"Yup cousin, her mom's Andromeda. Remember I told you about her, she's one of my  
favorite family members, married a muggle born; Ted Tonks, good guy, kinda plain and  
boring though."

Remus put the books down.  
"Like me?"

Sirius gave up with his war against the brush, and left it dangling from his head, where  
it was stuck/ embedded into a mass of knots.

"You're a werewolf, that's not boring."

Remus glared at his friend.

"Good to know the only reason I'm so interesting is because I change into a monster once  
a month.

Sirius shrugged.

"Think of it as PMS, no man wants to go near a girl with PMS, in your case it just  
involves everyone, no one wants to go near you when you go furry."

Remus just rolled his eyes, leave it to Sirius to make light of his condition.

"So when is she getting here?"

"In an hour or so, I sent her a letter to come here earlier so we could catch up. I've missed so much of her life already." Sirius sighed.

"Moody tells me she's a really good auror too, imagine that, an auror in the family." Sirius chuckled to himself.

"The Blacks are just filled with death eaters, convicted murderers, ministry officials and such, but this is the first time we ever have an auror."

Remus frowned.

"But I though you just said you've had ministry officials, surely you would have had an auror before or something of the sort?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Nope, most just buy their position." Sirius laid down on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"But really from what I remember of her, she's a great kid, young, but she's great."

RLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNT

An hour or so passed.

"She's here!" Sirius came bounding down the stairs, waking up the portrait; who started screaming obscene comments; lightly hit Remus on his jumper covered shoulder, whom in turn spilled a bit of his hot chocolate down the front of his favorite jumper.

"Sirius, you wanker look what you did, and this was my favorite." He started scrubbing at the spot on his shirt annoyed.

Sirius just skipped his way to the door.

Sighing he conjured a wet cloth with his wand, he didn't have the skill to just banish it; unlike the Weasley matriarch.

He was vaguely aware that Sirius and some women had left the area in front of the door and were making their way towards the hallway he was currently standing in.

He scrubbed at the stain with a very concentrated look.

"Remus!" Sirius had been trying to get his attention for quite awhile now.

Remus looked up startled; to find some young vixen grinning at him.

He blushed deep red.

"Oh, urr sorry about that." The cloth in his hand disappeared, he could fix his shirt later, or maybe get Molly to wave her wand at it.

Tonks grinned and somehow managed to trip over her own feet and bump into him, she pulled back.

He spilled the rest of his hot chocolate down his shirt.

Now he just looked ridiculous, now he was not only old and boring, but also sloppy.

"Oh I am so sorry, here let me get that for you." She spoke quickly at the glare Remus had shot her, for making him spill his good, heavenly, orgasmic cup of hot chocolate.

Tonks waved her wand.

It seemed to be working at first.

"Than…" His shirt burst into flames. Remus squeaked and panicked; removed his shirt as quickly as he could, the hair on his chest was only slightly singed, good thing he wasn't that hairy.

"Ahhahahahahahahaha." Remus turned his glare to Sirius.

Tonks turned bright red, her hair changed from it's mousy brown to bright pink.

"Remus Lupin, meet my favorite cousin; Nymphadora Tonks."

THE END.


End file.
